


[podfic] Rattling Cages

by Matriaya



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Dumb Boys Being Bad at Emotions, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matriaya/pseuds/Matriaya
Summary: Nolan gets ditched, wears short-shorts, and tries to figure out his head.Travis buys a dildo, spends $2000 on Etsy, and makes a folder for all the Nolan pictures on his phone.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	[podfic] Rattling Cages

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rattling Cages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632558) by [LoveLeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLeah/pseuds/LoveLeah). 



> So much love to the amazing LoveLeah, who not only wrote this absolute masterpiece, but then gave me permission to play with it. Also for all the formatting help, you genius. You are the best! 
> 
> This is, in my humble opinion, probably the best Teeks/Patty fic in existence, and also the longest in their pairing so far, so this was very much a labor of love, but there is none more worthy. 
> 
> Recorded and edited on Audacity, and honestly I'm a noob, so apologies if it's iffy.

[ Chapter One ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Iu03RYZpugwRzGSDEQmHHC4RNJSo0y1V/view?usp=sharing)

[ Chapter Two ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Yvo-jO0uQvfbPHvect7Quo4sY4To2--k/view?usp=sharing)

[ Chapter Three ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GHALDztZ8r5t7jzMXGQm4B61a4FIOHeG/view?usp=sharing)

[ Chapter Four ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Q0p3LdssKduN1sJ9JuWC1gN5Ktox79Oe/view?usp=sharing)

[ Chapter Five ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AlUF7-BWRvq-Wxs7zyHW-JGng0j68e66/view?usp=sharing)

[ Chapter Six ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ryX3lsyaAkkLZd7RoGkahfZQ6MuLYAuU/view?usp=sharing)

[ Chapter Seven ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vjS7sksA_bIShsozj17w12qr2WRKK4Wa/view?usp=sharing)

[ Chapter Eight ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IB3cVdR2LGAMU2mXjhZYj-Fkq1TgJnv5/view?usp=sharing)

[ Chapter Nine ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11oHnQYJCUzP_uHvrL9JabhbPkcISmshj/view?usp=sharing)

[ Chapter Ten ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bePGsH_tZnG4eT-9DxI6qzq_TyGS494L/view?usp=sharing)

[ Chapter Eleven ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ykpuoAi93se3qDIEdbwK4ZtcsmPO3fWH/view?usp=sharing)

[ Chapter Twelve ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16HYZ4KyUKXBxBXPXLBvXkEQiZjJdG0O5/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
